Forget Me Not
by 100-series
Summary: A young god born into mortal flesh is charged with the responsibilities of All Father. The new soul explores, and stumbles into territory forbidden even to the king of Asgard. Rufus & Alicia
1. Chapter 1

**Forget Me Not**

**Author's Notes:** So uhh... yeah, it's another Rufus and Alicia fic. ((bangs head on desk)) Someone get these kids out of my head. The ideas for this came from a few sources: talking to Michelle (Sacrificial Maiden) about her fic, and responses from Angel Slayer concerning memory loss drama. I swear this will not be longer than THREE PARTS so help me.

**Part One: Goddess of Chastity**

A young god sighed as he walked through halls of splendor. It was the hall of Sessrúmnir. Walls of white marble and silver surrounded him. Between them stood enormous pure white statues of warriors from great epic tales of love and war. Specks of rainbow light flitted about as the sun filtered through the multi-faceted crystal windows and chandeliers.

He found Goddess Freya, the patron goddess of fertility, busy at work in a private area of the hall. Here crystal-clear water bubbled from a carving of the three valkyries. She sat at a table piled high with scrolls. She herself floated in midair, various papers hovering around her. Her golden blonde hair and deep emerald attire stood out boldly against the delicate white and silver furnishings.

She looked to Rufus and changed her posture from a mock-seated position to a more graceful float. "Ah, Rufus," she greeted him. "Have you settled into Valhalla yet?"

Rufus frowned and rubbed at the back of his head, fussing with the circlet he wore. "I'm trying," he said. "It's hard..."

"You are still quite young," she said with a smile, and circled behind him. She began to fuss at the gold robes that he found rather uncomfortable and his pine green locks of hair. "No one expects you to do everything perfectly."

"Yeah they do," he sighed. "I'm a god..."

"It will take time to learn to play the roles left empty when Odin was taken from us," Freya reassured him. "But you will make a fine king someday, I know it." Freya always looked away when she mentioned Odin. Rufus had heard rumors among the einherjar in Valhalla that this Odin hadn't been a very likable guy, but Freya must have cared for him greatly.

"Mother, that isn't--"

Freya frowned. "Don't call me that," she griped at him, suddenly becoming much less friendly. She folded her arms, taking on a cross disposition. "It makes me sound... old."

"You are thousands of years old!" Rufus laughed, and then saw that she was not amused in the least by this. "I mean, it doesn't show," then he coughed nervously.

"The other gods will mock me if they hear you!" she barked.

"None of the other gods are here now," he answered. "It's strange... you _are_ my mother."

Freya grimaced and her eyes shifted away. "You think this way only because I created you from a mortal," she said. "Gods have no maternal love towards their mothers, we are all subordinate to the All Father."

"I'll never make you my subordinate," Rufus said, admiration shining in his voice. "You are the true ruler of Asgard... can't there be an All Mother?"

"Not so long as you hold Gungnir," Freya sighed. "We have been through this before."

"I'm a half-elf so I have to be the leader, right? Whatever," Rufus grumbled. "I didn't choose to do this..."

Freya switched back to anger so quickly that it gave Rufus whiplash. "Stop acting like a mortal child and take responsibility! None of us ask for our fates. Certainly Odin did not."

Except that was all the einherjar could talk about. That Odin had been asking for it. Rufus vowed never act the same way, but Freya would never admit fault in her old master's ways.

Freya released her tension in a deep breath and lowered to rest her feet on the ground. She placed her hands on his shoulder tenderly. Always ranting about the gods needing no family or love, she was quick to shower affection onto her son. "Is there anything that can be done to make your rule of Valhalla more comfortable?"

"Could you come live with me there?" Rufus asked. "Having you around should keep me on task."

Freya smiled warmly, but shook her head in dismay. "I must handle my affairs here, though I will visit you often."

Rufus shrugged. He knew that it hadn't even been worth asking. Freya had taken almost all of the work normally done by the All Father, leaving him only what he could handle. He was learning slowly, but his world was a fog. He had been born completely grown, or that was how he remembered it. He already knew how to speak and dress himself and eat with a fork, but his memories were all vague and hazy. He knew certain facts about places and things, but could not remember being taught about them. His skills with the bow and arrow were frighteningly good, but he could not recall ever practicing the art.

"I think that I might learn things faster if I interacted with people more," he suggested. "Could I maybe... be allowed to leave the grounds of Valhalla occasionally?"

Freya perked up defensively at this. "Are you interested in _Midgard_?" she spouted accusingly. "I forbid you from ever visiting that realm of mortals!"

Rufus was taken aback by her reaction. Even for Freya, she was being over-reactional. "No!" he sputtered, holding his hands up to ward off attack. "I meant... maybe I could walk around Asgard, and mingle with the human souls."

Freya eyed him warily. "I'll allow it..." she muttered slowly. "However... if it affects your duties negatively, I will revoke your privileges."

"Understood!" Rufus said in excitement. He couldn't wait to explore Asgard.

- - -

Valhalla was an enormous hall, and equally as glorious as his mothers, as splendorous in gold as hers was in silver. It had a much more militant feel with blood red carpets and suits of armor everywhere. Rufus found it more comfortable than the romantic hall of Sessrúmnir, at least there weren't couples all about making him feel out of place. Still, it wasn't quite his style.

When he left the halls, he found the outdoors much more pleasant. He liked wind and open air. With no particular destination in mind, he began to walk through the fields. He found the grassy plain around Valhalla quite beautiful, sparkling in the sunlight as white petals rose from the ground into the air on soft breezes.

He discovered that the land mass he walked upon was a floating island. Bridges of a slender and elegant design led to the others, but for now he was content with exploring his own. At the edge of this landmass stood Thor, a notable god whom Rufus had met on several occasions.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Lighting duty," he replied. "My favorite part of the day!"

Rufus watched in awe as the god raised his mighty hammer and hurled lightning bolts down below. "That looks like fun," he chuckled and peered over the edge. He watched as the lightning struck into the clouds below, sure to strike in Midgard. He strained his eyes trying to make out the world of mortals far below, but all that he could see were rain clouds.

"Do you like hitting mortals with lightning?" Rufus sighed. "It seems a cruel thing to do."

"I don't aim for mortals," Thor laughed in response. "Although, is sure is funny when I hit one by mistake! But what brings you here, young master?"

"I'm looking for some place to explore, get out a little," Rufus explained. "Where do the mortals like to hang out."

Thor pointed across the bridge that laid before them to a thickly forested area of the next island in the sky. Rufus felt strangely nostalgic looking at the leafy trees. "Try that out," he said. "Plenty of mortals reside over there." Then he gave Rufus a wink which the young god did not understand.

"Thanks," he said, and went along his way.

While crossing the bridge, he caught a small glimpse of Midgard below. The storm clouds parted, and he could see plains and mountains. He wondered what was so nefarious about that place that Freya would bar him from entering. It looked like a nice place to him, but perhaps distance lent to its beauty.

- - -

The woods were amazing. Rufus turned his head in all directions over and over soaking in the natural wonder of the leafy bows, and how the light filtered through them, making the ground sparkle. He enjoyed the sound the wind made as it rustled through them. Walking blithely through the forest, listening to the songs of birds, he almost forgot that he had come here to be amongst mortals. There didn't seem to be many about. Maybe that was the truth behind the wink. Thor was just trying to be rid of him.

A strange sound snapped him out of his thought. Bubbling laughter softer than any voice he had heard came from his right, and then soon again from his left. Several voices making small gasps and giggles continued to mock him. As he sought out the sound.

"Who's there?" he called out.

A flash of white cloth caught his eye. A feminine figure pranced away, followed by two more. Their forms were obscured by the thick trees, but he saw the flitter of their skirts as they ran.

"Hey, come back!" he shouted and ran after them. He ran further into the forest until his foot caught on a root and he fell over ungracefully, smacking his face into the ground. Thankfully it was soft enough not to injure him, but now he was covered in smudges of dirt. He staggered to his feet and rubbed his poor nose as more bubbling laughter ensued.

He raised his head and saw that his environment had changed slightly. The trees of the forest thinned, leaving a space of soft grass filled with sunlight. Flowers blossomed all about him. A brook trickled through the clearing, forming a pool at its center. Sitting around the pool were plates piled with luscious fruits and berries; someone had been swimming there and partaking in Asgard's sweet offerings as they did.

This time, the mischief-makers showed themselves. Six young women, all clad in gowns of pure white emerged carefully from the bushes, some braver than others. The first to reach him had long dark brown hair. Her youthful but regal appearance stunned him. In Valhalla he had seen ladies wearing scant attire of all sorts, and Freya was one of the flashiest dressers in Asgard, but to see a woman dressed in such a beautiful manner was entirely different. Her hair was decorated with pink azaleas.

"Are you hurt?" she said softly to him. "Here, let me help you..."

"N-no, I'm okay!" he stammered, ducking out of her grasp as she attempted to smooth out his clothing. The others girls were swarming around him now, all smiling sweetly. They were varied in body type and color--some were frail with pale skin, and others dark and exotic. Some had platinum blonde hair, and while others possessed locks of raven black. They possessed several traits in common, however. They wore white gowns, flowers were tied carefully into their hair, their lips were painted with the lightest shades of shimmering pink, and they all smelled intoxicatingly of pleasant things--nostalgic, earthy things he could not name.

"Do I smell nice to you?" a blonde girl asked him in a giggle as even more young ladies began to emerge.

"Isn't he cute?" another sighed, and began to poke at his ears.

"Where did you come from?" a red-head asked him. She lifted her hand to touch him, as if reassuring herself that he was truly there.

"I got lost," Rufus said quickly as they pushed him up against a tree. "Sorry..."

"None of us has seen a man in quite some time," said one woman who looked as if she had been in the sun all of her life. Her skin was a rich coffee color. She smiled playfully and began to com her fingers in the ends of his long hair. "Won't you stay here for a while?"

Rufus coughed and sputtered again. "I-I really must be going," he insisted, and looked around for a place to run. He pushed away from them, and they watched him with eager eyes as he surveyed his surroundings. Which way had he come in from? He was utterly lost, that much was true.

He took a step further into the garden. The girls took a step to follow him, en masse. Another step. Another step from the mob of maidens. He began to walk more quickly and then was suddenly on the run, being chased by the girls who considered it a game. "Ah!" he shouted. "Someone help me!"

He sprinted through the gardens, which became a maze of hedges to make things worse. On the one hand, he was able to lose the army of girls, on the other, he had no idea how to get out. Treading very quietly so as not to gain their attention, he began to navigate the winding labyrinth.

There were amazing animals who walked the grounds freely. Doves fluttered about, scattering at his presence. He became very careful of that quickly, sure that it would give away his location. Peacocks with tails that sparkled with plumes of fire and frothing ice walked lazily about, no help at all. Even more lethargic was the white tiger who gave him a fright until he was sure that it could not be bothered to move from it's napping place, let alone eat him.

Finally he saw a light shining through, and his heart raced in anticipation. The end of the maze, finally! And hopefully no flirtatious maidens were waiting to pounce on him.

The end of the maze opened up into a court, a column of moss-covered stone blooming with morning glories stood in each of the four corners, perhaps marking the directions for those hoping to escape the maze. The idea would have been helpful had he thought of it, but he was much distracted by what else the small courtyard held.

There stood a horse with pure white fur, and a silvery mane. A single horn protruded from its head, sparkling in the sunlight like the most precious metal. This creature was nothing to him, as fanciful animals were common in the lands of Asgard. What stunned him to speechlessness was the lone maiden who accompanied the animal.

She wore a simple frock, like a sundress a farm girl might wear. Slightly different from those of the other maidens, hers reached only to her knees to allow her legs movement. Otherwise, it was much more modest with a high neckline and long, flowing sleeves. Rufus's eyes fixed on her calves first of all, and then traveled up. Her body was petite but there were muscles in her legs and arms. She lacked the exotic beauty of the other girls, but as one surrounded by the exotic so regularly, he found her simple attire more lovely than the finest gown. Her hair was ash blonde and fell around her shoulders freely except for a few bangs cut in front of her face, an unassuming color and style. She wore a ribbon to hold the longer parts away from her eyes, and a single flower was tied in it. It was one of the sort from the fields around Valhalla, pale and fragile, yet glittering with every color imaginable.

She looked up at him frightfully as he entered her place and stroked her hands along the mane of her unicorn companion to calm it. Her eyes were large, round like saucers, and bright blue. Rufus forgot how to speak momentarily. He found himself wishing that he were that horse, her hands rubbing along his neck in such a gentle manner.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was guarded but kind.

Sounds that did not form words came from his mouth for a moment, and then he remembered how to verbalize. "My name is Rufus, I'm er... sort of lost."

She smiled and tilted her head to one side in curiosity and concern. "You must be very lost to end up here," she laughed softly. "Um..." she held her hands in front of her and began to fiddle with her fingers, weaving them together, wiggling them nervously. Her eyes flitted about as a pink blush appeared on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. "Are you a god?"

"Yeah," he said eagerly, and then reconsidered. "Are you afraid of me?"

She shook her head causing her hair to fly about her shoulders. "No, but I..." Suddenly she fell to her knees and bowed her head. "Please forgive me for not paying the proper respect! I didn't know!"

Rufus darted towards her, but froze in place when she shook in fear. "I don't care about that," he said, holding his hand to her. "Please stand, you don't have to kneel to me."

The girl took his hand, just barely touching him with her fingers. He felt a rush at her touch, his body felt hot and his stomach seemed to churn, but in a most pleasant way. He grinned as he helped her to her feet again. "What is this place?"

"This is Gefjun's domain," she replied, letting go of his hand. She crossed her arms over her waist modestly. "Girls who have died as maidens come here. It's a paradise... but we are the only ones allowed."

"I shouldn't be here then," Rufus said, though he wanted to stay as long as possible. He heard the horse snort and turned to it. "What's your problem?" he asked the mystical animal.

She laughed as the horse shoot its mane about. "She likes you!" she declared. "How unusual! Normally a unicorn hates men. She only allows virgins to come near."

"Um... well... I... er..." Rufus stumbled around looking for a different subject, but finding none. She laughed at his behavior, and so he did not mind. Her laughter light and lyrical, a pleasure to hear. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"I am your loyal subject, Alicia," she said playfully, giving him a mock curtsey in place of a proper bow.

"That's a beautiful name," he sighed, and then realized that he was speaking out loud. "I mean! It's nice."

"Thank you," she said in almost a whisper, turning about on her heels timidly.

"So, you're a mortal," Rufus went on. "What did you do when you were alive?"

"Oh, I was just a stable girl," Alicia replied. "That's why I like to tend to this girl here." The horse made a noise at being referenced. "Nothing special."

"I think you're really special," Rufus said, again missing the disconnect between thought and speech. He winced and kicked himself inwardly as Alicia laughed nervously at his comment. "I used to be a mortal, I think... but I don't remember it."

"Oh?" Alicia prompted him, intrigued. "So... A mortal can become a god?"

"Freya said that I'm a new god, one born into an elvin vessel," he explained. "But I get these feelings like that guy who had this body before me is still here. Maybe he's just... asleep."

"I wonder if that is what it is like to be reincarnated," Alicia sighed. She rubbed idly at the unicorn's mane as she mumbled on. "I'm afraid... I don't want to forget my family, my friends... even if my memories of them are painful now because I can never be with them again."

"I wouldn't want to forget my mother," Rufus said frankly. "Don't worry. I bet you can stay here as long as you like."

"Hm," Alicia nodded and smiled. He watched her put her dark thoughts behind her and vowed to do the same. "Only... it's quite uneventful here."

"You're telling me," Rufus sighed. "Same thing every day."

Both the bumbling lost god and the maiden mortal sighed again, in the same breath this time. Then both opened their mouths and began to speak at the same time. Both started with "So," and Alicia said "what part of Asgard are your from?" and Rufus said "what is Midgard like?" And they laughed at the coincidence.

"You first," Rufus said.

"You're a god, right?" Alicia asked him. "What part of Asgard are you from, and what is your domain?"

"I uh," Rufus mumbled, taking a step away and rubbing the back of his head. "I'm from Valhalla. I am what they call um... All Father."

Alicia covered her mouth and gasped. "All father? King of all the gods?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rufus groaned. "Trying to be, at least."

"What are you doing in such a humble place as this?" she asked him in the same awestruck voice. He hated to hear her speak that way, just like everyone else, seeing his status instead of who h really was.

"I was bored," he answered her. "And I got lost." She looked at him strangely at that. "Yes, the All Father can get lost, believe it or not. You don't even know."

"You seem quite exhausted," she said. He said nothing in response to this, because if he began speaking on that subject he knew he would bore her to death. She took a step and began to look up at the sky in thought, placing a single delicate finger against her chin. "Life on Midgard," she said, returning to his question. "It's different because you have to work. Here in Asgard, it seems that most people just lounge about. In Midgard there are no fineries--at least not for common folk. Everything must be made by hand, from materials that are grown and harvested." She turned and smiled at him. "It's a difficult life, but that makes it worth living, if you ask me."

"Asgard isn't all fineries for me," he laughed. "But I would like to see Midgard..."

"I wish that I could take you there."

There was a silence between them. Rufus stole the opportunity to gaze at her while her eyes were turned elsewhere. She was really very beautiful in a way that the other girls were not. While their feminine wiles were annoying and bothersome, this girl was stealing his heart away with each passing moment without so much as trying. He did not understand it at all. Up until now he had felt like a child in a grown man's body, learning everything anew. When he looked at her he felt old and weary, and these feelings were comforted by her presence as soon as they were stirred up. "I feel as if I've met you before. Maybe... someone like you."

She looked up, eyes wide in shock. He wondered for a moment if he scared her, and then she began to speak. "I feel the same way," she whispered. She looked at him intently and stepped closer to him. Her eyes were fixated on him so strongly that he could not break away from them. "You're not... using your powers on me, or something... are you?"

"N-no!" he sputtered. "I don't even know how to use powers like that, not that I ever would!"

She smiled at how defensive he was being. "Something is happening," she said. "This isn't normal..."

He felt the same way. It wasn't normal when his hand lifted as if it had a mind of his own, and came to rest at her chin, holding her face to look up at him. It was not normal when she made no effort to back away, when she did not even shudder. She closed her eyes and waited patiently. At first he lamented the loss of her haunting gaze, but then understood what it was she was offering to him.

He lowered his head, not sure at all if this was supposed to be happening. He could not even raise questions to himself. His mind was a total blank, something else taking over. He resolved to kiss this strange girl who seemed so familiar.

Before their lips met, a brisk gist of wind swept through the courtyard. It frightened the morning glories into curling up their petals, and the unicorn whinnied in alarm. Rufus looked up as a new presence formed there. A goddess, but thankfully not Freya. Her appearance was that of a maiden with long golden hair that fell down her back, all the way to her ankles. She had kind brown eyes, but at the moment, her expression was a deep frown.

Alicia gasped in surprise as if waking up to find herself in this position. Her face flushed even brighter red than before. "Gefjun!" she exclaimed to the woman. "I-I don't know what came over me!"

The goddess Gefjun looked calmly to Alicia and then to Rufus. "What are you doing in my garden, young lord?"

Rufus was nearly as red in the face as Alicia, but maintained his posture. "I got lost, dammit," he grumbled. This would look bad, he couldn't fault her for that.

She smiled in an almost playful manner. "My maidens told me that a man had stumbled into the garden--literally--but I never expected it to be you."

"I was exploring, and Thor said to try here, so I--"

"Thor told you this?" Gefjun interjected. "Well, I shall have to have a word with him!" Though she seemed angry with Thor, her aggression towards Rufus was at least shifted away to another target. "Lord Rufus, I must ask you to please leave. Only virgin maidens are allowed here, and I should like to keep it that way."

Rufus grimaced and blew a strained breath through his nose. "I deserve that," he said. He took a step towards Gefjun, but not without giving a final look at Alicia. "Nice to meet you," he said, smiling pleasantly.

"Come along," Gefjun prodded him, speaking in an annoyed sing-song tone.

The two, Gefjun and Rufus, quickly disappeared from Alicia's sight, Gefjun leading Rufus out through means of teleportation. Rufus was unable to see how Alicia sighed sadly and returned her attention to the snow white horse.

- - -

Once outside of the forest, Rufus prepared himself for a lecture. Suprsingly, Gefjun was lenient.

"I shall let this pass," she told him. "But you must not come here again."

Rufus fiddled with the back of his circlet awkwardly, frowning as he remembered his own behavior. "I almost stole a kiss from one of your maids," he chuckled bitterly. "Surely I deserve some punishment."

"Well," Gefjun sighed, sounding rightfully exhausted. "It is a bit more complicated than that... I know that you could not resist that particular girl. It is my mistake."

"Huh?" Rufus mumbled, not following at all.

Gefjun only smiled whimsically and tittered a laugh. "You are a virgin yourself, so it isn't as if some law has been broken."

"Gee, thanks," Rufus answered flatly. "Let's not make this public news, okay?"

"Do not let Freya know of this," she said, her voice suddenly turning very grave. "Not if you value the girl's life."

"I-I was hoping--" Rufus began to stutter, turning timid all at once. "I was wondering if Alicia could come to Valhalla. She told me that she was awfully bored, and I could use the company. I promise I won't do anything stupid like that again."

"It's best you forget about her," Gefjun told him. "Go now. Return to Asgard. You've been missing all day."

Rufus turned to leave, disappointed, but unwilling to argue. It was his own fault for crossing a line that should not have been breached. He could not have avoided running into Alicia, but he certainly could have kept himself from touching her.

He retreated for now, back to Valhalla to stew over what had occurred. But, despite the goddess's warning, he would not consider this meeting their last. He would find a world like the one Alicia described, make it himself if he must.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: To Seek Out**

The goddess of chastity did not punish or even so much as scold the girl for her transgression. Alicia found this odd, considering that this sort of thing was banned from her garden by her own law, and hoped that the blame had not been placed on the poor boy who had the misfortune of running into her. She had never been promiscuous in life--obviously not, to end up here--but when he smiled upon her, she could not help but react in the strangest sort of way. His goofy, bashful grin was infectious, and yet at the same time she was filled up with sadness whenever their eyes met.

She decided to take a dip in the pool to relax and sort out her thoughts, but this was hardly possible with the state the entire garden was in. The young ladies, most of whom were even younger than Alicia, giggled and gossiped about their most recent visitor, explaining to those who had missed the event how he looked and dressed.

"Did you get a good look at him?" asked one brunette with long wavy hair who had died at age twenty, just a little older than Alicia. She approached Alicia playfully, ducking down into the water. "What did you think?"

"I-I don't think very much of it," Alicia lied. She remembered that her family could always tell if she was lying by the way she stumbled over her words, but these young maidens had no idea. She slinked away, retreating from her spot in the water. The girl pursued her and was joined by another, this one short-haired and blonde.

"Why do you blush, then?" the younger one giggled.

"I-I must have grown flush... from sitting in the sun!"

"In this pool?" the girl tittered. "I think not!"

The girls attacked Alicia with brushes and began to comb through her hair, taking her headband down and letting it fall freely into their hands. Alicia smiled just a bit, because who did not like having their hair petted and pampered?

"Your hair is so lovely," the older girl sighed. "Perfectly straight, but so full and shiny."

Alicia pouted. "I'm not so special," she said, certain that the young god had been humoring her. "I wish I had thick curls like you, or golden blonde hair."

The young lady laughed boisterously. "It took me hours each morning when I was alive to get my hair this way. In Asgard, the curls never fall out. I say, it's quite convenient!"

Alicia turned to her with a sad look in her eyes. "But didn't you think it was sort of fun, fixing your hair every day?"

"Ah, but now I have your hair to play with," she laughed. She and the younger girl began to weave small white flowers with yellow centers into her hair. "How about a deep red rose, and we paint your lips to match?"

Alicia covered her mouth with her hands and backed away. "I don't believe that's my color," she said. "Thank you both, but I must be going!"

She quickly lifted herself out of the water and dried off with one of the abundant linens which seemed to possess a magic quality, able to dry even her hair with little effort. After that, she slipped on her dress and pranced nervously from the pool into the leafy trees. The two girls lamented her parting for only a moment, and then began to splash and play as if nothing at all had transpired.

- - -

Alicia no longer had any trouble navigating the labyrinth of shrubbery. It had given her quite a challenge when she was first brought to this place, but now it all seemed routine. This was her favorite place mainly because of it's solitude. The other girls found the area dull, lacking in sweets to indulge in or other luxuries.

But today Alicia visited the maze only to reach the far end of it, where there stood a building carved of pure white marble, its domed roof blanketed in soft moss and vines. Flowers of every variety bloomed somewhere in the gardens, and each were represented here. Alicia carefully tip-toed up the clearest part of the stairway leading into the shrine, a hallowed place where only those purest of heart could enter.

There, Gefjun tended to her business, hearing the prayers of maidens. Alicia found her work a noble endevour. She comforted those faces with moral dilemmas and the worst of situations--fears that most young women could confide in no one else. Alicia herself had been scared to die, never having lived a full life.

The goddess was incredibly beautiful in a way that Alicia could never hope to be. She rose from her chair at the center of the shrine to greet Alicia, an affable goddess who was not as fond of formality as her kin. Her long, shimmering hair swept the ground behind her like a bride's train. "Alicia," she greeted her. Her eyes sparkled, but in her expression there was concern as well as joy. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you," Alicia said nervously.

"Not at all," the goddess replied. "I do tend to get a bit lonely here on my own."

Alicia laced her fingers together timidly. "That's right... you are a virgin just like us," she said. In life, speaking about the subject of virginity and chastity made her blush in the face, but here it was their common trait and a usual subject of conversation.

"I take it your agreement means you are lonely as well," Gefjun answered. The expression on Alicia's face proved that she was right. "Alicia, this place exists for a solitary reason. It is to ease the death of a girl who has not been given the chance to fully mature into a woman and prepare her for the next life. Everything here is paradise, and do you know why?"

"I thought that was just how Asgard was," Alicia replied, confused.

Gefjun shook her head softly. "It is because when you grow bored of the pleasures of this garden, when you seek the challenge of mortal life once again, and when you feel that your soul is destined to be joined with another in a way that maidens are unable; that is when you are truly ready to transcend to the next life."

Alicia backed away in alarm. "You think that it is time for me to reincarnate?" she sputtered.

Gefjun's thin golden eyebrows furrowed slightly as she was puzzled by the girl's reaction. "What is here in Asgard that is worth holding onto?"

"I don't know," Alicia answered, ringing her hands as she looked down, her mind in turmoil. "My memories of my life before is already fuzzy. I can't remember too much of how I died, or the grief that must have overcome my parents. I know that I was sick--bitten by a snake, perhaps..."

"A random occurrence with no reason or motive costing an innocent girl her life," Gefjun summarized. "It is most difficult to accept events such as these. There is no one to blame, no one to direct negative emotions towards... but your family is strong, Alicia. They will survive. And besides... the only way for you to ever be reincarnated with any of those souls is through your reincarnation. It is a blessed opportunity that only mortals can take advantage of. You should embrace this, though I will understand if you are not yet ready."

"I just feel," Alicia said in a strained voice, trying to find her words, "like I _shouldn't_. Like I _can't_."

Gefjun's deep brown eyes widened in muted alarm. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Alicia groaned, trying desperately to describe it. "Like... almost like when you've made a mistake before, and you must not at any costs make that same mistake again. It just feels that I must not allow my memories to be erased!"

Gefjun sighed. "Memories... strong ones, ones that define a person... such as hatred, fear, and most importantly, love... they are never erased from you. They are engraved upon the soul to be carried through life after life. In that way, humans can evolve. They can change for the better in ways that gods cannot. At the same time, they are not burdened by their sins and grievous losses and can begin anew as a child."

"What does this mean?" Alicia sighed. "I'm so confused... the more I learn about it, the more conflicted I feel."

Gefjun's expression darkened. She almost formed a frown with her lips, but this was a look of sadness rather than anger or disapproval. "Even the gods cannot intervene with what is meant for humans," she said in a grave tone. "To do so is to invite chaos... as Odin invited his death."

"What does this have to do with me?" Alicia asked her pleadingly.

"It has _everything_ to do with you, Alicia," Gefjun answered. A desperation began to rise in her voice. She took the girl's hands and held them tenderly. "Someone who should have died has been given eternal life. Many have died who should have lived..."

"Who died?" she asked her. "Why?"

Gefjun then smiled warmly, and pushed a lock of hair gently behind Alicia's ear. "Are you still thinking about the young god who visited us?" she asked.

Alicia was taken aback by the sudden change in this line of conversation. "O-only because the girls won't be quiet about it," she stammered.

"I like Lord Rufus," Gefjun continued. "Many gods complain about his presence; but unlike Odin, he takes my work very seriously. When I explained to him that there were innocent women on Midgard, my charges, who suffered from slavery and war; he appealed to Freya to turn over a new law that any countries that condone slavery or pillaging will be abandoned by the gods. As a result, many villages such as yours are at peace."

"I'm relieved," Alicia answered. "I thought you might have punished him. That maybe you thought he was trying to take me away for his own satisfaction--"

"No," she laughed softly. "Lord Rufus is a child in many ways, just as you are." The goddess continued to smile, but her eyes filled with determination. "I owe him a favor, and I owe you my help as my charge, purest of heart. If you wish to see him again, there is one person who may help you. I do warn you that the danger will be grave and there is no turning back. Should you be caught, Goddess Freya will be furious, and she has no respect for mortal life."

"Sort of odd for a fertility goddess," Alicia mused. She considered the matter briefly, and then nodded with newfound confidence. "I'll do it."

"Good," Gefjun answered. "I'm so glad."

"Could you just tell me one thing though?" Alicia went on, reverting back to timid in a flash.

"Certainly."

"I don't know what love is," Alicia laughed nervously. "I'd hate to say I'm doing this for... for _love_, when I don't even know what it is."

"When two people become a part of each other, growing together, and helping each other to change for the better... that is the truest form of love."

"Love at first sight isn't real then..." Alicia sighed. "Oh, perhaps I'm just over-reacting... Is this silly?"

Gefjun's laughter was like music from a harp. "As fate runs its course, it happens more often than you might believe."

- - -

A journey began that evening as Alicia left the Gefjun's forest. The goddess warned her that once she left, she would never again be able to enter. Because Gefjun was given dominion over the souls of virgins, Alicia's punishment for leaving her care was the knowledge that if she should die, her soul would be reincarnated without guidance and left to the mercy of fate. This concerned her little, though she was sad to leave her fellow maidens and the kindly goddess behind.

At their parting, Gefjun bestowed Alicia with two wonderful gifts. First was a set of armor enchanted by the gods, consisting of a breastplate, pauldrons, and greaves. They were silver in color, decorated with a few shimmering straps of teal. This armor looked strange over her gown, but the short dress did offer ease of movement.

At her side she now carried a sword of a metal stronger and lighter than any she had ever known. Alicia, who had only carried weapons when her father and brothers called for them, felt somehow comfortable with this elegant blade firmly in her hands.

She kissed Gefjun on her cheek and said goodbye. The goddess wished her good luck. Her search for the one who could aid her in her quest began.

- - -

The world of Asgard was confusing and frightening in many ways. Alicia had to quickly conquer her fear of heights as soon as she realized that the ground here was floating in the sky, high over Midgard. She treaded across the bridges carefully, feet feeling heavy in her greaves.

Though time was stationary in Asgard, she guessed that the journey took several days. She rest laying in the fields, blanketed in the warm sunlight and gentle breezes. When she became hungry, she ate berries that grew along the path, their fruit always plentiful and just in reach. There were a few trees in the field which offered apples and pears. She was not lacking in food.

Direction though, she was at a loss for that. Heeding Gufjun's warning, she hid from passersby, god and mortal soul alike. Always, she wished that she would find the young lord of Asgard out exploring once again, but that was not to be.

- - -

After traveling some distance, she reached the most amazing structure she had ever seen. It's sheer size took her breath away--many times the size of her village, let alone any single building within it. White spires stretched up into the skies above, their tops gleaming with silver. The high walls were filled with large glass windows and welcoming balconies.

_You must go to Freya's hall, Sessrúmnir, in Folkvanger and descend to the lowest level. Therin you shall find a frozen soul, one whose fate is to remain prisoner. _

From those cryptic instructions, Alicia expected a dark fortess like those described in fairy tales where a dragon--or more likely a witch--would roost. Instead, she saw nothing but flowers and fountains. Water sprayed delightfully from beautiful marble statues of the most romantic scenes, men and women engaged in both love and war. The sound of a lyre being played reached her ears along with the murmur of casual talk. She peered through the grass where she hid and saw many human couples lounging about. Some were playing and engaging each other in sport, and some were working at crafts, but all appeared to be joyfully happy, and each had his or her mate by their side.

Alicia stood and attempted to act natural, though it was hard to blend in without a special someone walking alongside her. At least her attire seemed fitting; most of these men and women appeared to be warriors.

She entered and was even further amazed by the interior of the halls, huge spaces filled with the work of artisans. The floors were pure marble, and the walls coated in silver and glass. Windows and mirrors reflected light all around.

She stiffened as one of the mortal souls approached her. Not a god, thankfully--this was an older lady who wore a violet dress. Her hair had turned silver, but her face was still lovely. "Are you new here, my dear?" she asked in a kindly tone. "Waiting for your lover, are you?"

Alicia coughed and began to sputter. "Y-yes, that is what I am doing," she explained, hoping that was what she was _supposed_ to be doing.

The older woman placed her arms around Alicia's shoulders and began to lead her. "Do not worry, young one. For you to appear in this place means that your lover shall surely return to you with a true heart once his life has ended. You can rest assured in that."

"Oh, that's a relief," Alicia sighed, faking her role as best she could.

"Let me show you to the waiting rooms," she offered, taking Alicia's hand. It looked as if they were heading downwards, and so Alicia complied. They began to descend a staircase that curved gracefully into the levels below. "There are many things to do to busy your hands until he comes. You can learn to play an instrument to please his ear, or to cook meals that might remind him of home. Most men do tire of the fancy foods the gods serve each day, and the overly sweet fruits."

"That sounds like fun," Alicia mumbled, just trying to play along.

She led Alicia to a hallway just as long as those on the upper floor, this one filled only with single women. Unlike the inhabitants of Gefjun's garden--these ladies all had lovers elsewhere and were patiently waiting to reunite with them in death.

"Here you are, my dear," the lady said. "Don't be shy. All of these women will be happy to help you adjust to your new life here."

"Thank you."

Alicia allowed the woman to leave, and then began to walk through the halls bewildered by their grandeur. She had to find a way to reach even lower levels, but thought it wise not to ask for directions. She kept a low profile as she waded through the place. It was lively, but in a different sort of way. Despite the greeter's description of activities here being rather light-hearted and innocent, there were women drinking from kegs of ale, and others arm-wrestling and playing card games.

It took several minutes for her to reach the opposite end of the hallway, it had to be half a mile in length. At the end of it there was a stairway, which Alicia found hopeful. However, there a group of ladies standing around in front of it gossiping.

"When my man gets here," said a tall, curvacious red-haired woman in armor, "He had better make it up to me. Do you girls know how long I've been here?"

"Ha ha, and how would he go about doing _that_?" a smaller blonde girl with a bow laughed. "I just hope that my guy is still hot as he was when I left him. He's aging and I'm not! I'm going to look like a grave-robber."

There was an elegant woman with long black hair, obviously a mage by her robes. She threw her hair behind her shoulder and held her chin up high. "My husband will be dying to make me gasp and moan," she bragged. "There is simply no one else with my skill!"

"Yeah?" the other two chuckled. "And what skill is that?"

"Well, I--"

Alicia blushed deeply as she passed the others, trying to go unnoticed. Thankfully they were too wrapped up in their conversation, which began to get very graphic and detailed. Alicia had never heard such things as what they were talking about! She placed her hands against her cheeks and flew down the stairwell.

- - -

She descended many flights of stairs, each floor she passed a bit dimmer and emptier than the last. Finally there was not a sound around her, and the sun's rays barely filtered down, carried by the mirrored surfaces.

She knew that she was now underground when there were no more windows about her. When she came to the very last floor, she assumed that she was where she was supposed to be. If the einherjar were Freya's guards, they were too preoccupied to do an effective job.

She began to walk down a narrow hallway with a high ceiling which managed to catch the very last remnants of the feint light from high above. Once again she walked and walked until her feet were sore. Finally she reached a large double-door, one inlaid with an emblem that seemed strangely familiar. It was the image of a swan.

She looked at the door, and found that the surface was entirely smooth. There was no locking mechanism to hold in in place, yet when she pushed against it, it would not budge. She looked over her shoulder, paranoid that someone would be looking for her, and then tried to push it open by means of force again.

_Keep trying. _This thought came to her as if the voice was her own, but she was sure that it was not. Regardless of that, she felt that she could trust it--believe in it.

She began to feel strange, as if her body was getting stronger as she labored rather than weaker. Something built up inside of her, some sort of power that had always been within her, yet she had never felt before. Like her feelings when she met that stranger in the garden, and her confidence when she held the sword in her hands--this power seemed to flow through her as naturally as breath.

The door came open, not with a slow creak but with a pop. Whatever magical seal held the door in place evaporated all at once. Alicia yelped loudly and was propelled by her own force into the room. She landed in the center of a dark chamber face-first, wondering what could have possibly happened.

When she rose from the ground and regained her bearings, she saw the source of the dim sapphire-colored light in the chamber. It was a crystal, large enough to contain a human body and bright blue in color. Frozen inside was the figure of a woman near her own age, perhaps a bit older. Alicia gasped, seeing that she looked so similar to herself that it was haunting--only everything about this woman was perfect and beautiful. She had wavy golden blonde locks in the place of Alicia's flat ash-colored hair, and her features were more pronounced--noble and regal. Her skin was flawless, but through the distortion of the crystal, its color was muted.

"Silmeria," Alicia said aloud, realizing that she knew the woman's name, though Gefjun had not told her. She appeared to be a warrior of some sort, clad in ornate armor, but to Alicia she appeared too amazing to be a simple einherjar. She gasped in realization and clapped her hands over her mouth. "A goddess!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice, still afraid that someone might find her.

Once she was calm again, she knew that this was the person whom Gefjun had sent her to free, and whose assistance she could earn. More than that, she had to free this woman because her soul cried for it. Just as she had been urged to offer her virgin lips to the strange young god, this goddess's presence summoned her to action.

She lifted her sword and swung it sharply at the crystal, hoping to shatter it. She shrieked as her blade was deflected by a surge of power--a strange whisp that seemed composed of light, yet had the strength to repel her sword. Still, the entire crystal shook and flashed as if it had been affected, in a small way though it may have been.

She continued to strike, swinging with better accuracy now that she could anticipate the buffer's reaction. She swung and swung until she was out of breath and her arms ached. The fear of being discovered was only second to her desire to free the imprisoned battle maiden, but her body would no longer respond.

She dropped to her knees and panted for breath, staring longingly up at the crystalline coffin in which she slept. There laid all her hopes now, to see Rufus and to discover why it was both of these people seemed to call out to her.

She rested only long enough to catch her breath, and lifted her sword again.


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay, so I lied. You got me, I give up! This will be a few more than three parts long.)

**Part 3: Awakening**

The darkness of existence before birth flooded Silmeria's mind. She became unable to remember sight and sound; though unlike so many times before, she was perfectly capable of remembering what had been done to her. She knew that she was alone with neither Brahms nor Alicia by her side, nor Dylan or any of her einherjar to share her existence with.

It had been centuries since Silmeria had been truly alone, since she was first summoned by Odin and sent to Midgard to collect souls. Even after her alliance with the undead lord and her shared life with Alicia taught her the value of companionship, she had always remained dependant on no one. She had tried to teach this to Alicia. Still, the overwhelming emptiness was difficult to bear.

Being trapped in this manner at least gave her time to think about the things that had come to pass. Her feelings towards Alicia's final act were mixed. As she stated when the four souls merged, she was proud of how strong Alicia had become. Each of the valkyries owed the survival of their individual souls to Alicia and her sacrifice. Their trinity had become a quartet, Alicia now representing the innocence within them that Silmeria had lost. To die together or fade away separately, their fates were interlocked.

She thought of her old ally, the most unlikely sort there ever was for a goddess, and felt conflicting emotions towards his fate as well. As a human and woman perhaps they might have been happy in each other's company; but as a goddess lacking the trappings of a mortal heart and a lost soul who had forgotten how to feel anything at all, they would have made poor mates. Still, Silmeria felt for the loss of him, the one who had shown her the way to exist free of Odin's control. Not unlike Rufus, she could hardly bear being along again though it seemed as if alone was all she ever had been.

She was relieved that Brahms could die, and that Alicia could finally live a free life. She was hurt that she was unable to join them. Sometimes she thought how easy their premature end had been compared to the eternal lives that she and Rufus must now lead; but most often she thought of how proud she was that Alicia was so brave.

- - -

What she remembered: a strange floating sensation and the sound of Rufus shouting Alicia's name in agony. That was all, until she opened her eyes.

Asgard was in a state of panic. When Silmeria finally made her way back from floating about in Lezard's world, she found that many strange things had happened, and these had greatly upset the gods. So much, that few seemed to care that the traitor valkyrie had returned.

First was the fact that Hrist and Silmeria had suddenly gone unaccounted for. Lezard's world existed outside of time and space; and they were only able to return by virtue of their soul's resonance with this world. Lenneth returned to her own time in the future. Since the current time had originally been slated as Silmeria's until her rebellion and Hrist's premature deployment, it was this time and this world that Silmeria had been called to. Perhaps more than that, her soul was attracted to strife and chaos while Hrist would likely reappear in a time of order and control. So, Hrist did not exist at the current time and the gods were quite unsettled.

Secondly, and more importantly, Odin was gone. His spirit had merged with Lezard's, and no one knew what would become of it. Souls were never destroyed entirely, but it was impossible that Odin would ever reappear as the same person that he had been--if he was allowed to return at all. A god had been slain. It was no concern to Silmeria if the gods were suddenly faced with the uncertainty of existence beyond death. Mortals seemed to carry the weight of it easily enough.

The third change was the one that Silmeria found most interesting. Gungnir had passed from the hands of Lezard to Rufus. Though he who held Gungnir held the title of king, the gods would not permit him into their halls. She remembered that he was siting lazily outside of Valhalla, a dumb look on his face.

"I guess you have something to say to me," Rufus greeted her, sighing tiredly and bracing himself for a scolding.

"Yes," Silmeria answered. "I am proud. That sniveling child who once followed at my heels is now a man bearing the immense weight of his responsibility with nobility."

"You _must_ be kidding. All I can do is sit here."

She smirked. "I don't see you crying," she said, and held out her hand. "I'll admit that there have been a few setbacks, but Odin is gone and you are now a god, are you not?"

"Uh," Rufus looked down at himself, as if something written on his person would answer that. "Am I?"

Silmeria groaned. "You haven't returned to Yggdrassil?"

"Sorry," he grumbled in reply, and took her hand. "I didn't think it would be as easy as that."

Silmeria leaned back and hefted him from the ground so that he stood up tall next to her. "You _do_ you have the strength and the skill don't you?" she taunted him with a wag of her feather-plumed head.

"You bet your ass I do."

Silmeria had to laugh, whether or not that had been his intention. "How about the _courage_?"

Rufus sighed, not nearly as enthusiastic about that part. "Ah, whatever. Bring it on. I've already lost everything that there is to fear losing."

"Then we go to Yggdrassil. The gods may attempt to stop us, but let them dare try."

- - -

They took the old way up, retracing the path that Alicia and Rufus had walked so long ago. Silmeria was not aware of how long exactly. In the brief time that she was one with Alicia again, a few of her memories from the time they spent apart were shared. A conversation held during a break crossing the branches of Yggdrassil with her bashful half-elf companion was one of note.

"Alicia was never able to kiss you, was she?"

Rufus's eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up in distaste for that question. Silmeria remembered how his cheeks turned pink and she could see, though not charmed herself, why Alicia might be taken with him. He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about.

"Then the answer is no," Silmeria answered for him. "A shame."

Even the pace of his steps became awkward as he followed her. "Why are you being so weird?"

Silmeria stopped and turned on her heel so abruptly that he tripped and nearly crashed into her.

"It was her wish," she said. Then she took another step closer, closing the space between them. Rufus stiffened up like a scared cat as she lifted herself up and brushed her lips against his so faintly that neither hardly felt it.

"What the Hel was that for?" Rufus sputtered as he backed away, eyes bulging. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand even though Silmeria took great care not to transfer any saliva. She did not want to breach Alicia's territory, after all.

"Something that Alicia meant for you," she answered. "I hope my lips are similar enough to simulate."

"Not even close!" he coughed, red in the face as if his mother had just embarrassed him in public.

"Alicia would hate to know that I allowed you to pass onto a new plane of existence without experiencing so much as a woman's kiss."

"Thanks but no thanks," he answered as he continued walking. He passed in front of her without looking her in the eyes. "If that's what it's like, then I'd rather not."

"It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" she mocked him. They resumed their journey to the top. "If that's how you feel, I guess you'll just have to get one from Alicia."

"Alicia is an eight year old girl in the town of Coriander," he sharply responded.

"Have you been sitting around doing nothing for that long?" she harassed him, all her previous pride and admiration temporarily missing.

- - -

It was the room where Rufus died. As a valkyrie, Silmeria could have sensed it even without the obvious unease in his posture as they entered.

"And about here is where Odin popped out," he laughed, gesturing towards the sparkling fountain of light at the center of the twisting black branches. Yggdrassil appeared as more a stone structure than a tree in its heart, but it was very much alive--so long as the world was alive.

"I see," Silmeira replied. "Well, go on."

Rufus stepped up to the fountain. A solid form glittered at its center, the manifestation of all knowledge. He gave one last glance back at Silmeria and then reached out to grab it. "Too bad you couldn't be here like you wanted," he said softly.

"Hm?" Silmeria watched him intently, wondering just what in nine realms was taking him so long.

"Nothing," he replied, and pressed into the light. Silmeria smiled in accomplishment as the fountain turned from pure white to gold and its wall of light widened, taking Rufus completely into it. He closed his eyes and raised his head as the light lifted him gently from his feet. "It feels warm," he said. His voice echoed through the air as the tree sought to make him a part of itself. "I thought... to become a god would be colder... but it's great--_everyone_ is here, everyone in the world... even Alicia..."

Silmeria watched this and listened to him, her heart truly thankful to the working of fate that it was she who was summoned here to assist him, and not one of her sisters. Rufus deserved this, at least this in return for what he had lost.

But the calm was short-lived. Her eyes widened as the light flashed a dark violet and blue, only for a split second, but long enough to make it obvious that something was wrong. "Rufus!" she shouted, darting for him.

Rufus opened his eyes slowly, sensing something amiss. No sooner had he, than a sharp pain flooded through him. He winced and groaned loudly, finding himself unable to move.

Silmeria was rushing to his side, but a force propelled her away. She drew her sword as the glitter of a teleportation spell gave away the presence of another besides Rufus and herself. Between Silmeria and the golden pillar of light where Rufus floated, a goddess appeared. Silmeria was only somewhat surprised to see Freya show herself.

"How dare you defile this holy land, traitorous Silmeria!" Freya scowled, floating on the air and pointing a finger accusingly at the valkyrie. "You have been poisoned by mortal thinking, to dare assume this right!"

"Freya," Silmeria said sternly, holding her sword ready. "You must not intervene. Stability must return to Asgard in the best interest of all realms. Odin's place must be taken, and only a half-elf can assume that power!"

"This I understand," Freya answered; then she waved her arm furiously across her chest, lashing Silmeria with a blast of power. "But that mortal will never be the king of Asgard!"

Silmeria remembered deflecting her attack, and fighting against the goddess. She remembered Rufus, one whom she had sword to aide and protect for Alicia's sake, drifting helplessly in midair in the distance. But it was a futile struggle.

There was a blast of horrible cold, and she knew nothing more.

One element of Lenneth's world worked its way back into this reality. Silmeria was trapped, frozen by Freya, and hidden away without knowing what would become of Rufus or the world around them. Only, here there was no vampire lord. Brahms could not steal her away and keep her safe in his hidden castle.

She cold only wait, and hope.

- - -

The time that passed was intangible, immeasurable. Silmeria could only think on the past, all of her senses gone; and even that ability came and went. She slept in captivity, numb and unresponsive to anything around her.

Until a light sparked.

She could feel a spark of warmth! Someone was reaching out, someone familiar. Her soul yearned to be awakened. _Keep trying! _she thought with all of her power. On and on, it seemed as if this went on for years. Someone struck at her prison, over and over again.

Finally, the seal cracked. The crystal shattered into millions of sparkling shards, evaporating into the air. Silmeria's soul became a glittering spirit, a sparkling point of light just barely held together by her sheer will alone.

The girl opened her arms to accept her inside, and Silmeria went to her. _Alicia..._

The girl held her arms about her small body, hugging herself as Silmeria's spirit nestled within her. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

_I know you well,_ Silmeria responded. _It has been a long time._

"How are you..." she went on, confused now. The light was gone, the room empty. She looked around for the source of the voice, and found that it came from inside of her "You are inside of me?"

_Yes. Although... I do not have to stay here. You can release me._

"How? Who are you?"

_Do you not remember?_

"I can't remember you, although..." her voice sounded distant and sad. "You give me almost the same feeling as that man... as if we were very close..."

_Close your eyes and concentrate on my form. _

"Oh... Okay..." She did as instructed. Silmeria could feel her concentrating very hard.

_Yes, that's it_, she said. _Your spirit is as strong now as when I left you. _

"Ah!" Alicia gasped as her back erupted into light. "This... this power!"

_Do not fear_, Silmeria reassured her as the light formed into a pair of ethereal wings. Her voice faded as her form began to emerge from Alicia's body.

The valkyrie lifted up from her, twisting slowly in the air as her spirit took shape. When she reached the ground behind Alicia, her body was solid, the last remains of pearlescent sparkle fading from her figure.

Alicia slowly turned cautiously to face her. Silmeria smiled and tilted her head playfully. "You left me in there for quite a while," she said. "How rude of you to leave us without saying good bye."

"What do you mean?" Alicia answered in question. "Those feathers on your helmet... are you a valkyrie?"

Silmeria frowned. "You really don't remember," she sighed. "Then come along. We must find him before he gets into to much trouble."

"Who?" Alicia asked, growing frustrated by her refusal to explain herself. "Listen. Lady Gefjun said that you could help me."

"Gefjun?" Silmeria asked, baffled. She turned, glancing at Alicia again. "What were you doing in Gefjun's garden?"

"I'll have you know that I am a pure maiden!" Alicia retorted. Then, as if she regretted snapping, she laced her fingers timidly together. "So could you help me find and speak to Lord Rufus? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do after that, but it's what I've set out to do."

Silmeria's confusion multiplied. She opened her mouth, gaping. "_Lord_ Rufus?" she asked in annoyance. "Don't tell me that idiot succeeded and left me in captivity for all of this time!"

Alicia returned her disgruntled glare with a befuddled blank stare. "I um... I'm not quite sure what you mean. Rufus is the All-Father, and he is also a young god." She looked down at her feet, pointing them slightly together with coy posture. "I... should like to speak to him again..."

"Come on, then," Silmeria groaned, and exited through to the hall. "Do I have to fix everything around here? I swear..."

"You'll help me?" Alicia squealed in delight. "Oh, thank you!" She bounded after the valkyrie, stopping her with an embrace. "Thank you so much."

Silmeria found herself squeezed in Alicia's arms. "I like the armor you have on," she said, laughing. "Where did you get that?"

"Gefjun gave it to me as a present," Alicia beamed. "Thank you! I do hope--" She paused there and began to walk down the hall, turning her head down bashfully.

"Hope what?"

Alicia hid her face, but Silmeria was very aware of the fact that she was blushing. "I do hope that he likes it as well."

Silmeria chuckled. "You really have no reason to worry about that."

- - -

They made their way up through the labyrinth of Freya's hall. Silmeria broke into a run and Alicia kept up. Even if she had not been a warrior in this new life, she was fit enough to compensate.

Silmeria rushed up the stairs of the waiting room making no small entrance with her sword raised. Every woman in sight stopped what she was doing and gasped. "Lady Silmeria!" shouted the red-haired warrior woman in awe. Her two friends were equally shocked. "You have returned!"

"Yes, I have." Silmeria responded. "I have been in Freya's control the entire time! What were you idiots doing? Loafing around?"

"I-I--" the blonde stuttered. "We aren't permitted past that entrance, and had no reason to look! Why would Freya want to hide you, anyway?"

"Idiots," Silmeria sighed. Then she let it go and lifted her sword again. "Come my legions! All who would fight for love and honor join me!"

"Huh?" Alicia mumbled. "I... I really only need to speak to Lord Rufus for a moment..."

Silmeria pretended not to hear her as many einherjar rallied around, sending praises of Lady Silmeria through the halls. "For true love and justice!"

Alicia was quite embarassed by the whole true love bit, but followed closely behind the valkyrie as she proceeded through the halls of Sessrúmnir, chanting that war cry. Silmeria knew that appealing to the romantic sense of those inhabiting Freya's hall would be best. Plus, it was amusing to watch Alicia squirm at its repetition.

They blazed en masse to Freya's audience chamber, only to find her missing from the premisces.

"Where is Freya?" Silmeria demanded, pointing her sword towards Freya's servant, the grey-haired soul who had shown Alicia around.

Alicia tugged at Silmeria's arm, protesting this violence. "Don't be so rash!"

"Oh my!" the old woman exclaimed. "Lady Freya is not here. She has gone to Valhalla to visit her son. Goodness gracious! Where did you come from, Lady Silmeria? The gods have been searching for you and the others for quite a while!"

"Not likely," Silmeria groaned. "What do you mean, _son_?"

"Oh, that's right," she went on. "You've been absent. Freya's son has inherited Odin's title."

Silmeria frowned deeply, putting the pieces of this story together. "Something is terribly, _terribly_ wrong here," she grumbled.

Alicia looked up in concern. "What is it?"

"On to Valhalla!" Silmeria commanded. The einherjar now in their ranks obeyed, turning about-face. "Prepare for battle!"

They stormed out of the hall of Sessrúmnir, leaving it empty except for those who could not fight. Silmeria seethed with anger as she tried to understand the happenings which had taken place since she was captured by Freya. Alicia watched her with concerned eyes, but Silmeria chose to let fate run its course.

She did consider herself, however, a messenger of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Well, I filed to uphold my vow of only three chapters. pout More fic for you, though.

**Part 4: Enter, the Hero!**

The skies of Asgard were eternally sunset-hued, golden sunlight pouring through the white clouds perpetually yielding only for nightfall at the whim of the gods. Rufus, as a child of the gods, had never seen another sky, but somehow he knew that the bright cerulean blue of her eyes would stretch on eternally on a bright summer's day when there was not a cloud in sight. Grass and forests would line the world underneath. Then the horizon would be a line of green and blue, the earth never quite succeeding in touching the sky.

The sun burned overhead, mocking him from its place in the sky. He walked and walked, parched and hot, following the sun even as the bright golden orb chuckled toyingly at him with a woman's voice. _ Perhaps I have misjudged your caliber! _ it snickered. He became more determined to prove to that annoying sun just what was what, and it wouldn't occur to him until later that this was probably what the sun wanted to happen.

Finally there was a spot of shade on the horizon and he began to run. He ran until he could see it; a sad-looking tree that seemed to wilt under its own weight. It was not quite silver and not quite gold, a most beautiful color that sparkled in the sun. He parted the leaves like a curtain and took refuge in its shade. Suddenly a clay bottle of water was thrust into his face.

He looked up to find himself face to face with the lovely girl from the garden of Gefjun. This was not a huge surprise; she had been appearing in all of his dreams since their meeting. Today she was wearing a suit of armor. She looked very strong and sure of herself; but she was still pink in all of the cutest places. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose, the knuckles of her fingers and her knees were all warm and peachy. Rufus grinned and took the water.

"Lovely for us to run into each other like this isn't it?" she asked him cheerfully.

"Yes, yes, I think so too."

She waited him for him to finish drinking, and then lifted a sweet confection for him to take. "Here, have some tea cakes."

- - -

"Don't mind if I do," Rufus said through a snore.

"Rufus," someone said to him. "Hey, Rufus!"

Rufus fought desperately against the world trying to wake him. "Oh," he sighed. "You've got sugar on your face." He turned over, grinning from ear to ear and ignoring whoever was poking him in the side. "Here, let me help you with that..."

"Rufus!" the girl's voice shouted, and all at once Rufus felt water splash into his face.

"Ah!" he shouted as he sprung up in bed. "What was that?"

Frei, Freya's younger sister, sat beside him in the bed. Though in some respects she should be his aunt, the girl acted as young as he was. "I materialized water because you kept talking in your sleep!"

"Well, stop it!" Rufus snapped and rolled back into his blankets. "You interrupted an incredibly good dream!"

"Oh, gee, sorry," Frei laughed sarcastically. She rolled over into the bed with him.

Rufus let this happen for about twelve whole seconds, then he felt her cuddle up against his back and shot up in the bed once more, blushing cherry red all over. "Frei!" he shouted. "What are you _doing_?"

"Watching you!" Frei giggled. "Freya told me to make sure you don't go anywhere."

"Y-y-you can't be in the bed with me!" Rufus stammered as he tore his blankets out of her hands. "That may be your job, but it doesn't mean you can get into my bed!"

Frei simply looked back at him blankly, not phased in the least. "Why not?"

"_Because_," Rufus stressed. "You're a _girl_, and mother said I'm not to let _girls_ into my bed!"

"Oh, really?" Frei snarked, rolling over onto her stomach as Rufus evacuated his bed. She propped her chin up in her palms and grinned at him mischievously. "What if I tell your momma all about this human girl that you have such nice dreams about?"

Rufus froze stiff and stared back at her in horror. "How did you know?" he gasped. "You used some sort of evil mind-reading ether!"

"No, you dolt," Frei sighed. "You talk about it right out loud in your sleep!" The youthful goddess then began to fake swooning. "Oh, Alicia your skin is so soft," she moaned, mimicking Rufus.

Rufus grew redder, breaking into a sweat in embarrassment. "You can't tell anyone!" he told her. "Mother would be furious!"

"Aw, but my little Ruffles is in love!" Frei exclaimed, raising up from the bed.

"Don't call me Ruffles," he pouted.

"This girl you love," Frei inquired. "What is she like? I would love to hear this story! The valkyries would ever tell me about their human lives. I would certainly like to know!"

Rufus sighed and straightened out nonexistent wrinkles in his pajamas. "I met her in Gefjun's garden," he said. "She was so pretty and kind. Gefjun told me to forget, but I just can't get her out of my head. It's driving me crazy!" He flailed about, digging his fingers into his hair. "I have to see her again, no matter what Gefjun warned me of!"

Frei began to grin wickedly. "So, you want to break out?" she asked in a dark tone, while jabbing Rufus in the side with her index finger.

"Break out?" Rufus whimpered. "You've been so adamantly guarding me, and now you encourage me to break out?"

Frei ignored this logic and waved her finger at him. "You must march into that garden of virgins and steal her for your own before it is too late!"

"Too late?"

"Yes, too late!" Frei repeated. "Maidens only remain in the garden long enough to come to terms with death. Then they return to Midgard. You have to find her before that happens!"

"Oh, yes, I must!" Rufus agreed, holding his fists out excitedly. "Will you help me?"

"Sure," Frei replied slyly. "First thing's first. If you are going to be a hero, then you need to have a sword."

"A sword?" Rufus answered, uncertainty seeping into his confident heart. "I don't know how to use a sword..."

"But you need one so that you can be heroic!" Frei insisted. She went to work immediately and materialized a lightweight sword that Rufus might have some chance of wielding.

Rufus took the weapon in hand and made a few practice swings in the air. "I can hardly aim with this thing," he complained as even the relatively light weight of the blade took it wobbling wherever he swung.

Frei was paying very little attention to any of this. "Okay, now you can't simply go out in your pajamas. You need to wear something kingly in order to look super dashing!"

"Super... dashing...?" Rufus repeated in a deep confusion. No sooner had he asked than Frei equipped him with a snap of her fingers. "I wish I could materialize such complicated things," he grumbled as he looked at his clothes. It was a suit of ether mail, very flashy and more than a little heavy. "I can hardly move in this!" he complained.

"But you look so handsome!" Frei reassured him. She began to pat his shoulders and lead him off in some direction. "Now, now, go to Gefjun's very suddenly and give a heroic introduction speech as you enter like a real super hero!"

"Super hero...?" Rufus mumbled, but he was already being sent away through Frei's power.

- - -

The forest protecting the garden from sight was not going to get the best of Rufus again, oh no! He stomped through with his feet heavy in shiny boots, feathers on the back of their heels. No stupid roots sticking slightly out of the ground would show him up today. He was going to go get Alicia and take her back to Valhalla!

With the image of his dream come true in his mind, he was even more courageous and intent on making his way into the garden of Gefjun once again. He slashed his sword at every low-hanging branch or tall patch of grass in his way even though it might have actually been easier just to brush them aside because there was no point in having a sword if you didn't cut stuff with it.

According to Frei (who must certainly know a lot about this kind of thing), Alicia's impression hinged on making a great entrance. The higher up you could suddenly appear from, the better. So, when Rufus started to hear the tell-tale sound of feminine splashes and giggles, he did not blush and try to hide, not at all. He climbed very skillfully into the tallest tree he could find and stepped out onto the branch that extended the furthest. He held his sword high above and threw his cape behind him for much-needed dramatic effect.

"Attention, occupants of the maiden spring!" he announced very clearly. "Your Lord and All-Father, Rufus, has come to free sweet Alicia from the confines of this wood, so that she might return to Valhalla with me, so that..." he wasn't exactly sure what the plan was after that. "So that we can have tea cakes and maybe chocolate milk or... something!"

He remained there still and waiting for some sort of reaction for a few seconds that were excruciatingly long. Then giggling laughter of several dozen maidens rose up, and with it a gust of wind.

"It's the _boy_ again!" cried some of the maidens in glee. Squeals of "Oh, how cute he is!" and "Isn't his outfit adorable?" followed.

Rufus stood there still in his awesome pose against the fluttering of his cape. "Excuse me maidens, but I am not a _boy_ and neither am I _cute_! I have gone to great lengths as a _man_ to be both heroic and dashing!"

Amidst the laughing that followed, the tree began to shake. Rufus lost his balance and began to fall. He made an effort to grab hold of the branch at his feet, but missed it entirely. He fell quite a ways, and then into the water of the spring below causing such a splash that even the maidens standing on the shore of the pool were soaked.

A few seconds later he bobbed up and found himself surrounded by swimming beauties. Some were partially clothed, but most of them were naked except for the flowers they wore in their hair. All of them were giggling and swimming towards him like hungry piranhas.

Rufus discovered that it was hard to swim in the armor Frei gave him, especially with his eyes pressed so firmly shut. Freya told him that if he abused his powers to look at undressed women that he would be firmly punished. That was not the Water Mirror's intended function, after all. So, he began swimming in whatever direction he could with his eyes closed and several maidens hanging off of his arms, sputtering, coughing, and flailing all of his limbs as best he could.

Just as he though he might drown, he felt himself transported by means of godly magic. He was in the air again for a brief second, and then he very quickly met with the ground. He gave a loud "oof!" as his body slammed into the earth.

After gasping for a moment to regain the breath which had been knocked out of him, he raised his head to see who had teleported him in such a rude manner. It was the goddess of the garden herself, Gefjun, who stood over him menacingly with her arms crossed and her dainty face twisted up in annoyance. "Lord Rufus!" she scolded very loudly. "I told you never to enter this sacred place again!"

Rufus rose up on his hands and knees and then pushed himself to stand, soaked and bruised. "I had to come back!" he contested, hiding his fear of what she might do to him for talking back. "I don't care who says I can't, if it's you or mother or anyone else! I have to see Alicia again!"

Gefjun sighed and smacked her palm into her forehead. "I admire your tenacity, but your intelligence is somewhat lacking," she said. "Alicia has already left this place."

"Ah, no!" Rufus cried, and fell on his knees once more. The maidens surrounding them fell silent and watched poor Rufus with curiosity and pity. "So I am too late... Alicia has departed from this world..." His hands reached for the hem of Gefjun's long white dress, tugging desperately at it. "If this is true, then send me as well to that world of Midgard! I cannot bear to go on!"

All of the maidens who watched this display began to sniffle and weep tears. "So beautiful and sad!" they exclaimed. "Oh, how tragic and sweet!"

Gefjun grimaced as her followers went on and on, and Rufus remained locked in his dramatic pose. "Not gone like that!" she huffed, tearing her skirt out of his hands. "I mean she's no longer in the garden, foolish boy! She went to look for you."

"Look for me?" Rufus repeated, looking up with hope lighting his face. "At Valhalla?"

"No," Gefjun answered. "I sent her to find part of herself which was locked away at Sessrúmnir."

"Sessrúmnir?" Rufus sputtered. "Freya's hall? You can't!" He stood quickly to his feet. "If my mother finds out that she's looking for me, she'll kill her she'll be so jealous!"

Gefjun sighed once more and gave a wave of her hands. "Oh my yes, you'd better go and _save_ her then, my lord," she humored him.

Rufus did not notice that she was patronizing him at all. He was blinded by his dedication to finding Alicia and protecting her from the fury of his over-protective mother. "I vow on Gungnir's power that I will find sweet, beautiful Alicia and make her... make her, I dunno... my girlfriend, maybe!"

"Or something, yes," Gefjun groaned, touching her hand to her head again in frustration. "Just get out of my garden."

"Yes ma'am, and thank you!" Rufus called out as he sprinted back out of the garden. The multitude of virgin girls (most less clothed than others) ran after him and tried to catch him while crying out tempting offers to him if he should stay, but absolutely nothing would bar him from his quest!

- - - -

In great haste, Rufus flew to the sparkling hall of Sessrúmnir. Quite literally, he began to fly when he thought about it hard enough. It was as if his love for Alicia gave his heart wings! Or, maybe he just figured out the most elementary thing that all gods know how to do. The first thing sounded better.

It wasn't very long at all before he found his way to his mother's hall. "Alicia, I will most definitely save you!" he shouted as he approached the walls of silver and crystal. Then he began to think about it more clearly. Just how could he fight his mother if she was intent on hurting Alicia? He could not hurt his own mother who was very dear to him.

As he wondered how to get out of this tricky situation, his boots finally touched the surface of the stone walkway leading through the fields surrounding the hall of Sessrúmnir and into the gates of the hall itself. As he looked around, he noticed a lack of lovey-doveyness that normally drove him nuts. The fountains were still bubbling, but there were no romantic songs playing in the air. Everything was still and quiet. Not a soul could be seen.

"Where the Hel is everybody?" Rufus wondered aloud and scratched the back of his head, looking about in confusion.

Finally the old woman in charge of overlooking the einherjar souls came running out of the gates, fretting loudly about something or another. "Oh, my young lord!" she cried, grabbing Rufus by the arm. "Thank goodness you are here! It's dreadful, terribly dreadful!"

"What happened?" Rufus asked, handing the old woman a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Oh, you are such a gentleman," she cooed and blew her nose into the fabric. She handed it back to him, but he couldn't say that he wanted it anymore. "The traitorous Lady Silmeria Valkyrie has returned, and she has taken all the einherjar with her!"

"Silmeria?" Rufus repeated, letting that name sound slowly on his tongue. "Who is that? What is she doing with all of the einherjar?"

"She seems to be hunting your dearest mother," the old lady replied. "Oh, how dreadful! And while Lady Freya is away!" After that, something occurred to her and she stopped blubbering momentarily. "What are you doing here, my lord?" she asked.

"Uh, oh!" Rufus remembered, having nearly forgotten due to the shock about someone wanting to fight his mother. "I am looking for a certain young woman," he explained, unable to keep from blushing as he spoke about it. "You can't tell mother because she will be furious, but I am looking for a pretty girl with long blondish hair that goes by the name of Alicia."

"Oh my," the old lady gasped. Her eyes lit up and began to twinkle. "Young master, are you looking for a girl to be your mate?"

"Uh--n-not really," Rufus stammered, thrown off by that terminology. "I just want to ask her if she wants to maybe my girlfriend or something!"

The old woman dropped a fist into the opposite palm, making a gesture of decisiveness. "Yes, she must be the one who was with Silmeria!" she said. "That rebellious Silmeria has taken her, I am quite sure of it!"

Rufus listened in alarm. "Where did they go?"

"Why, they've gone to Valhalla after Lady Freya, who went to meet with you, my lord!" she replied.

"Crap!" Rufus shouted. "I could have just stayed there and avoided all of the running around!" The old lady gave him a strange look as he struck a pose for the umpteenth time today. He jumped up onto the nearest higher than ground-level object he could find. "All right!" he began to announce, "I vow here upon this--" he looked down to see what it was exactly he was standing on. "This bubbly fountain thing!" he went on, "I will find Alicia, and save her and Freya from this obviously evil Silmeria person!"

"Hurrah, hurrah!" The old woman cheered, clapping her hands as Rufus flew off, imagining not just one aged lady, but a whole throng of supporters behind him. He imagined that if Alicia did say that she would like to be his girlfriend (or something), he would have no idea what to do, but he would be so happy.

And so onward he proceeded for Love, and to lesser extent, Justice!


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed that the sun would never set in Asgard, and the many einherjar roused suddenly into action as if they'd been sitting around waiting for even a weak a reason to fight marched on faithfully behind their valkyrie and the girl who had awakened her.

The strange sun was just a backdrop to the already abstract situation. Alicia was terribly confused be everything going on around her. Silmeria pressed on, dragging her by the hand at times as they crossed the land between Freya's court and the All-Father's hall without a word of apology or concern, though her hand was always as gentle as it was firm. A gaggle of einherjar followed behind her, chanting and singing war songs.

"Do you even know why we're fighting?" Alicia asked one of the female warriors who came up beside her, because she herself had only the vaguest of ideas.

The dark-tressed and armor-clad woman shrugged. "Who cares?" she answered. "We're all bored!"

"Eh..." Alicia smiled and tried not to offend anyone. "I suppose that's as good a reason as any..."

Silmeria knew her way around Asgard surprisingly well for a prisoner of Freya. Alicia wondered if perhaps once she was a free goddess who called these lands her home. Under the valkyrie's divine instruction, they made much better time than Alicia had anticipated on the trip between Sussmnir and Valhalla, but she was still very tired. Silmeria instructed a big man to carry her while she rested, but Alicia insisted that this was not necessary. As if she could sleep being thrown over the back of a complete stranger, and a man who was supposed to be waiting for his lover no less!

So, bearing an uncomfortable but manageable amount of exhaustion, Alicia was led to the gigantic floating island covered in grass and flowers where the majestic Valhalla stood against the background of the great tree Ygddrassil looming in the distance. This structure had a much more ominous feel to it with it's impossibly high walls stretching up from the ground and the oversized statues of valkyries poised on several ledges like gargoyles with their stone-carved raven friends and menacing weapons sparkling in the eternal sunlight.

Silmeria stopped here and her followers likewise came to a halt. Alicia took this opportunity to stand still and take in the sight from a distance. Then Silmeria began to speak loudly with amazing authority, prompting her to clap her hands over her ears.

"Odin is dead!" the valkyrie announced over the crowd of einherjar. "The dragon orb has returned to midgard! This is the age of mortals! Let us rise from our lowly stations at the service of the gods and take what is ours! Our world! Our destiny! The future!"

A cry roared through the crowd. It was a moving moment, but Alicia really felt more uncomfortable than anything else. She wasn't looking for a war. She just wanted to see Rufus. He was the All-Father now and though she doubted he was the best king given his naivete, he could not be such a bad ruler that war needed to be declared.

"On to Valhalla!" Silmeria shouted and raised her sword into the air.

Before the masses could answer in a resounding cry, another voice, this time belonging to a young man, intruded into Silmeria's speech. "Stop right there, fallen goddess! I won't allow you to mislead the inhabitants of my lands! Your misdeeds will end here!"

Silmeria stopped and turned to the source of the voice wearing a frustrated grimace. Alicia gasped in a way that Frei would have found very appropriate to the situation if she were able to see it as Rufus, just a silhouette in the sky for a brief moment, leapt between her and Silmeria rather abruptly in a flash of green hair and sparkling adornments. "Rufus!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And um... what are you _wearing_?"

"Stand back, Alicia," Rufus replied, holding a sword out to Silmeria in one hand and motioning for Alicia to back up with the other. "Don't be fooled by her strikingly lovely appearance! This valkyrie is an traiter who turned to the side of the undead and plots dastardly to kill my mother!"

Through all of this Silmeria stood by staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed at Rufus's appearance. "First of all," Silmeria said, raising her finger to point at him. Anger started to seep into her voice. "Just how did you get over here so fast? The field was empty just a moment ago!"

"Well," Rufus mumbled, "I waited for you to turn around and then I ran very fast!"

Silmeria smacked herself in the forehead with her open palm. "What the are you doing? Why are you dressed like a circus act? Who is it you keep referring it as _mother_?"

"I-I don't have to explain anything to you!" Rufus retorted and placed both hands on the hilt of his sword. "I've warned you and now I'm gonna--!"

Silmeria turned her chin up and placed her hands on her hips with a cocky swagger. "You'll what?" she asked him in challenge. "Do you really think that you can best me? An archery competition might make things interesting, but sword to sword you haven't got the slightest chance."

Rufus shook nervously as he answered. "I will protect Alicia from your poison!" he said. "I have to win! I will win because on my side I've got a power stronger than any goddess's might!"

The sword Silmeria wore at her side began to slide from its sheath. "And what power is that?"

It looked as if Rufus had been zapped by a bolt of Thor's lightning like one of those hapless mortals going about their normal daily lives in the world of Midgard far below. He jumped and clenched up, shaking a little as he struggled to speak. "I-I-I," he stammered. "I can't say right here in front of all of these people!"

"Heh," Silmeria snorted with a broad grin. "If you won't admit it aloud then say it with your sword!"

Rufus shouted loudly, brandishing the sword Frei had given him in the air. "All right!"

Alicia stood back along with a large number of confused einherjar. "Umm," mumbled one of the swordsmen, "I thought we were going to fight the gods now?"

"In a minute!" a lady mage griped at him, waving her wand threateningly. "Silmeria has to warm up on this baby god and show us how it's done!"

"Oh please," Alicia said desperately, clutching at her chest. "Please don't fight! I am sure that this is all a misunderstanding!" She approached Rufus's back. "I'm also certain that you'll get hurt!"

"Don't be afraid," Rufus replied. "I will bear any injury to protect you!"

Alicia began to grow frantic as Silmeria refused to notice her protest to this dual entirely and Rufus seemed to confuse it for encouragement. "That isn't exactly what I meant!"

"That's it, Valkyrie!" Rufus shouted as he leapt at Silmeria. "I gave you fair warning, don't blame me for what happens to you!"

Silmeria evaded the amateur attack by doing little more than stepping to the side. Rufus blinked and spun around in surprise as if she'd pulled a vanishing act. After locating her again (only two steps from where she had been) he tried a second time. Though she could have avoided this one just as easily, Silmeria chose to meet the blow head on, parry it, and send Rufus flying over propelled by the force of his own attack.

He feel face first into the ground with an "Oof!" pushing up a cloud of grass blades and flower petals. Despite his incredible failure, he pushed himself up again. "I won't be swayed by these tricks of yours!" he shouted.

"Tricks?" Silmeria laughed. "Have you ever used a sword in your life?"

"That's not important!" Rufus spat, seeming very defensive about the subject.

Silmeria cocked her head tauntingly. "Where's that power you were talking about?"

"You're right," Rufus replied, suddenly quite serious. He gripped the sword's handle and took a deep breath. "For the sake of my mother and sweet Alicia, I must defeat you." He looked up and locked his eyes on Silmeria again. Alicia had to admit that his expression was quite intense and intimidating, if only he had any skill to back it up, then maybe he might get somewhere.

"Come on," Silmeria responded, humoring him with a serious tone of her own. "Believe in your power and perhaps a miracle will happen."

Alicia thought about stopping this, but she did not know how to do so. Rufus was justified in suspecting Silmeria of wrong since Silmeria herself did nothing to argue against his accusations, and persuading him to stop would be nearly impossible. Maybe if she had a few minutes to explain, but this was happening so quickly. Silmeria herself was not even acknowledging her existence at the moment, and that was so extremely frustrating!

"You won't really hurt him, will you?" Alicia called out to Silmeria. "_Will_ you?" Silmeria would not answer.

Silmeria and Rufus began to run at each other. Just when they were about to strike at one another Alicia couldn't bear it and hid her eyes. She heard a cry go up through the ranks of the einherjar, but she could not determine if it was one of victory or outrage. When she opened her eyes again both Rufus and Silmeria were still standing, now with their backs facing each other. Had it all happened in the blink of an eye? Which one was the winner?

Silmeria let out a loud "Arg!" and then fell to the ground rather dramatically, flailing about.

Rufus straightened up and sheathed his sword. "The evil has been defeated," he sighed in relief. "This purification is complete."

"Silmeria!" Alicia cried and ran to Silmeria's crumpled form. She kneeled beside her and began to shake her. "Are you all right?"

Silmeria opened one eye, winking. "Of course I am, neither of us hit each other," she whispered. "Go on with him, I'll catch up later. That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Alicia looked up at Rufus, who was still trying very hard to look stoic and cool and was most likely waiting for the girl he'd "rescued" to come and embrace him. "Gefjun told me that you would help me, and you did," Alicia whispered. "Thank you."

"Never mention it," Silmeria whispered back. "No really. Never mention this again, please."

Alicia hid a giggle as she rose from the not-really-defeated valkyrie's body. "Rufus!" she called out as she went to him. Rufus looked up at her with bashful uncertainty, anticipating her reaction. "You were quite brave," she said with a smile. "Shall we go now?"

A breath he had held for some time came out of him all at once as that commendation filled him joy and confidence. "Will you come to Valhalla with me?" he asked excitedly and grasped her hand. "I want you to meet someone!"

Alicia took one look back at Silmeria who had sort of started to get up but flopped back down as attention was put on her. She giggled and returned to Rufus. "Yes, I would love to go."

He squeezed her hand. "Come on!" His voice brimmed with childlike energy as he began to pull, prompting her to run. Despite the tiredness she had felt prior to their sword fight, when she took his hand Alicia began to feel energetic and full of life herself. She wondered if a god's boundless power could somehow be transferred to her from the touch of his hand, or if it was simply his feelings washing over her.

She laughed and picked up her pace until the two of them were running together, tripping over thick areas of flowers and continuing on even so. Alicia wasn't usually drawn into these sort of things, but could not help but be swept away in a cloud of nostalgia formed of fuzzy childhood memories she could barely hold onto and others that seemed to be seeping slowly back from even longer ago.

When they reach the hall, both were breathless. Once inside the entrance, they doubled over and panted until they could breath again. It didn't help things that they were laughing. Rufus caught his breath first and then began to stretch his arms over his head.

Alicia finally recovered and looked up. "You never told me why you're wearing this... new outfit," she laughed shortly.

"Frei told me to wear it," he explained. "She said it's what heroes absolutely have to wear!"

"Frei?" she asked. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"She's my aunt," Rufus said. "She keeps me company here sometimes. It gets really lonely."

Alicia finally took a better look at her surroundings. The interior came as no surprise after her trek through Sussumnir, but it was still impressive to say the least. Marble pillars and gold were everywhere. The carpet leading the way throughout the expansive halls was blood red. "This place is beautiful," she said, then had a second thought. "It is rather big to stay here by yourself."

"There's some einherjar here and there," Rufus answered, "and I'm visited pretty often, but... I was hoping that maybe you'd come to visit me here too."

"Okay," Alicia shrugged. "I don't have anywhere else to be at present," she said. "Actually... I've been somewhat prohibited from returning to Gefjun's garden."

"Did you do something bad?" Rufus asked, gaping at Alicia in surprise.

Alicia looked away bashfully and placed her hands behind her back. "No, not really..." she mumbled embarrassedly. "But... I wanted very much to meet you again."

"Really?" Rufus continued to gape at her wide-eyes and shocked, but with a smile on his face all the while. "That's right! You've had a change of attire as well. I didn't really notice because, well... I think that this look suits you very naturally."

It was Alicia's turn to be flattered into disbelief. "You do?" she sighed. "I thought that this armor might seem rather out of place on a simple girl like me."

"It even seems like something I've seen you in before," Rufus answered. "Anyway, I see that you have a sword too!"

"Yes," Alicia said and pulled the sword from it's hilt. She giggled. "Does this make me look heroic as well?"

Rufus nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, very cool! In fact, I think you're more suited to a sword than I am."

Alicia placed a finger to her lips as she thought on that. "Silmeria said that maybe you should try a bow..."

At the mention of Silmeria, Rufus's expression became sour. "That valkyrie!" he grumbled. "She's leading a big rebellion against my mother, and she took you into such a dangerous situation--"

"Those things are true," Alicia admitted. "But... Gefjun told me that it was very important for me to meet her. I think she's a very kind person, but her methods are quite... ruthless, at times." She placed her hands together in apology and faced Rufus. "If you must blame anyone, please blame me! I was the one who let her out of her prison."

"It isn't your fault," Rufus said, then he began to think as well. "Hmm... but why would a goddess be imprisoned in Asgard? I heard that Silmeria was an ally with Brahms, but since the war between the gods and the undead is over... I am not sure why she would attack us."

"She said that she had to sort something out," Alicia replied, thinking back to their meeting. "She acted as if she knew you quite well, Rufus. I never told her anything about you, and yet she seemed to know exactly who you were."

"I've never met her, I'm sure of it!" Rufus said loudly. "She is a fearsome foe, indeed."

Alicia smiled coyly and turned her eyes downward. "You fought her even though you've never held a sword," she said softly. "Even though she was putting on such an act... you really believed that she meant to harm you. And you did all of this for my sake?"

"Y-yes," he stammered bashfully. "Because I have a question to ask you! It's very important!"

"Oh?"

Alicia quieted herself and waited patiently, giving him her full attention. It took him a moment, but finally he said what he had been meaning to say. "Alicia, I know that we haven't known each other for a long time, but I wanted to know if maybe... if you wouldn't object to... occasionally going some places together, or just keeping each other company from time to time... you know, the way that people on Midgard to all the time when they think that maybe... that there's a chance that they might become more than just friends some day." And as soon as he said this and had it out, he came to a realization that it may have been to much and began to look frantic. "Not that I wouldn't be perfectly happy if we did remain friends until the end of time because I like doing fun things with you!"

"I'll be your girlfriend," Alicia replied very simply. "But if I do, you have to become friends with Silmeria!"

Rufus was too astounded by the first part to argue the second part. "Ah, really?" he stammered. "Well, if she is your friend then I suppose that there must be some good to her, and I will give her a chance to explain this rebellion. However... there's someone that I want you to get along with too, and that may prove to be a tricky situation..."

Alicia clapped her hands together gleefully. "You would like me to meet your mother?" she squealed. "I've never been introduced to a boy's mother before!"

"I'm very proud of having you for a girlfriend, no matter how recently it happened," Rufus laughed, then he began to scratch his head nervously. "I'm just not sure how mother will take it...I was warned very strongly not to let her know of you."

"Gefjun warned me too," Alicia said in agreement. "But she is your mother and if she loves you, then I will have to get her to like me too."

"Just don't call her my mother in her presence," Rufus chuckled. "She hates to sound old."

"Then I will bravely face Lady Freya," Alicia declared. "Nothing will scare me now!"

- - -

Alicia followed Rufus through the hallways. They were not laid out in a straight order as one would expect, having many levels and barriers to pass through. On her own she would have gotten quite lost, but even with his clumsy nature, Rufus navigated perfectly the entire way.

Along the way she has some time to think about her decision to accept Rufus's offer. It wasn't until they passed a few Aesir in the hallway who regarded Rufus with respectful bows that she remembered that Rufus was not just a god, but godly royalty. Though his official title was All-Father, he was not exactly the king yet. Freya ruled in everything but name. Rufus was still destined to inherit the throne in full however, and the thought of being the queen of these lands--and everything, really--was intimidating to say the least.

But Rufus seemed just like any other young man in any land that you might find anywhere. A sweet kind of guy who was a little rash sometimes, but maybe just needed a girl with a good head on her shoulders to rein him in now and then. Alicia thought that his hero costume was cute, if not as heroically handsome as he had intended.

Finally they came to the enormous door at the end of the halls. "This is it," Rufus said. He could not hide the anxiety in his voice and the shaking of his legs as he stopped at the entrance to the throne room. "Don't be afraid. No matter what happens, I will protect you."

Alicia sighed. "Perhaps I am the one who should be saying that to you."

Rufus took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Through the door there was a chamber to put the rest of Valhalla to shame. It's walls were curved and reached high into the heavens so far that they seemed to hold the sun inside. It remained positioned directly overhead, pouring light into the room gilded in gold.

Alicia had to allow her eyes to focus for all of the sparkle and shine of it. The throne itself was an enormous chair raised above the floor level so that those who entered could do little but look up to it. It's color was blood red like the carpet that stretched throughout the many halls. Currently it was empty.

It wasn't until all of this registered in her mind that she realized the woman near the throne was not standing at all, but floating. She was quite buxom, her body barely squeezing into a tight emerald green body suit. Like many of the other Aesir she wore a strange cap on her head, but hers obviously denoted some higher rank.

"Rufus, you--!" she began, already scolding Rufus as they entered in a deep and intimidating voice. She stopped short as her eyes fell on Alicia. Her eyebrows furrowed and her body seemed to tighten up in anger. Only then could Alicia see the muscle she possessed in her legs, strong enough to fight her without the powers of a goddess for certain. "What is that mortal doing in the throne room of the great king Odin?"

Rufus held his hands up defensively. "Please, please calm down!"

"Her very presence in this divine sanctuary is an offense to the gods!" Freya went on, seething. Alicia was hopeful nonetheless, thanks to the fact that she hadn't been smote into non-existence just yet.

"She's a very important person to me," Rufus went on. "Please, let me introduce her!"

"Rufus, this--!" Freya started again, to angry to even complete her first thought. "You have gone too far this time! Do you have any respect for the one who preceded you?"

Having had enough of people ignoring her today, Alicia stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "Great mother goddess Freya, I am honored to be in your presence." Freya seemed to be listening, if only because she was shocked by the girl's audacity, so Alicia took advantage of the situation and continued. "I am Alicia, a simple commoner from Midgard. I am not an einherjar, nor am I a devoted follower of the gods. I know that I do not have the right to stand here in the most sacred place of the divine, but Lord Rufus and I have made the decision to stand beside one another. It is the only brave and honorable thing to do to stand firmly before you and your judgment."

Freya looked upon Alicia carefully in silence, floating to stand on her feet. Her eyes looked up and down slowly, examining and surmising the girl who knelt in front of her. Alicia raised her head and met her glare unafraid. Freya's expression was difficult to read, but she no longer seemed vehemently angry.

"You're that vessel," she said in a low tone, then her words turned into accusations. "Why does your spirit persist so tenaciously? You should be gone beyond the abyss of death!"

"Mother!" Rufus exclaimed, too worked up to remember the rule about calling her by that name. "I respect you with the highest regard mother, but please do not stand there and insult the woman who I've chosen to be with!"

"You shut up!" Freya snapped, flicking a finger at Rufus. Alicia feared she was about to throw some sort of magic at him with that hand, but it was only a harsh scolding sort of gesture. "You were nothing but a poor puppet dying under Odin's feet when I came upon you, and despite your rebellion I spared your life! I made you one of my own! I made you my child and you repay me by returning to the mortal life that I so generously freed you from?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Rufus stammered. "Odin died before I came into this world! Alicia and I have never... we have never--"

Alicia sucked in a sharp breath as he stumbled on those words, finding it strangely right that they had met before--that Freya was angry with them for some reason they could not begin to fathom.

Before Rufus regained his footing, the door they entered through minutes earlier was thrown open with a clatter. Alicia whipped her head behind her to find Silmeria there, foot still poised in the air from kicking the door with such a lack of restraint.

"That's enough," she demanded, placing her winged boot against the ground and standing proudly.

Freya sneered. "_You_. This does not come as a surprise."

"Yes, I agree," Silmeria responded. "This was all way too predictable." She held her sword defiantly and lined it with Freya's position. Freya's expression became even darker beyond what Alicia thought was the purest expression of anger that could exist.

She looked past Silmeria to find Rufus staring back at her with just the same expression. Somewhere amongst the confusion, the fear, and the admiration for Silmeria's determination, there was little bit of naive hope still remaining that things could just smooth over nicely. Unfortunately the valkyrie was squashing the remaining ounce that hope without any regard for the repercussions which would most likely make their lighthearted courtship-- well... rather difficult.


End file.
